There has been known, for instance, by Patent Document 1, a related art driving control device of a transmission oil pump that when an ATF oil temperature (=a transmission working fluid temperature) is low, in order to immediately increase the ATF oil temperature after a low temperature start, feeds the transmission working fluid to an ATF warmer by driving an electric motor-driven oil pump.
In the related art driving control device, however, the electric motor-driven oil pump is driven when the ATF oil temperature is the low oil temperature at which a viscosity of the transmission working fluid is high. Because of this, when feeding the transmission working fluid to the ATF warmer by driving the electric motor-driven oil pump during the vehicle stop at the low ATF oil temperature, since friction loss is large, a pump drive output becomes high. Therefore, as a problem, consumption energy used as pump driving energy is increased, and consequently, fuel efficiency or electricity efficiency is deteriorated.